Harry Potter and The Twisted Muggles
by japjapcat
Summary: The Events that lie here follow after the events in book 7. Warning spoilers! for those who havent read book seven. HGRW HPGW


**The events here lie after he defeats Voldemort**

Chapter 1

The Welcomed Embrace

As the sunshine breaks through the windows of the Gryffindor dorm, the skinny figure had woken up. He lay motionless as he stared at the sky, then he remembered what has happened two weeks earlier. He now was struggling for his glasses, which frustrated he couldn't find till he used his wand. _**Accio Glasses!**_ Then the glasses slid through the air as if there was an invisible hand that was guiding it to Harry's face, and then it landed neatly on his face. He appeared in the Gryffindor common room a moment later not realizing that he had left Ron, who was still sleeping. He rushed back up and started yelling at him _Oi! Oi Ron get up! Its morning! We need to get down to the great hall and see what's happened. "Wuz 'appenin?" _said Ron. Fussed up about turning back to get Ron, Harry quickly darted out of the dorm and also the common room.

He sped up as he passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady whom was drunk and sat down with a woman of whom Harry did not know. Then as he neared the Great Hall he was instantaneously lifted in the air from his ankle. He had not known who the one who cast the spell was. As he struggled to fight the spell and reached for his wand he was met with a familiar voice disarming him. _Expelliarmus! _said Ginny. He was shocked by the fact that Ginny knew the Levicorpus spell but she had also disarmed him, then without warning Ginny went for Harry's lips which she met with a sudden shock of disbelief that Harry was the one who lunged and kissed first. They were kissing passionately he didn't care whether he was hanging upside down or being pulled apart by a troll, just as long as he was kissing her anything would be fine. The seconds have passed and they were still kissing each other, and they might have forgotten that today the students were returning from their homes to finish the school year. Then a minute or two has passed they were being watched by almost the whole school, and much to their demise Mrs. Weasley. Her face was pale the first moment she saw her daughter, then it turned scarlet the next as she rushed to her daughter and yelled at her **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"** said Mrs. Weasley. Both Harry and Ginny was flung away from each other but Harry dropped back first. Then just before Mrs. Weasley tried to ask again Ginny cut her and said "I'm thanking Harry for saving the wizarding world from Voldemort, oh shut it mum he's dead." Ginny added. Mrs. Weasley was dumbfounded at what her only daughter said to her, then without warning she spoke "I know your all fussed that Harry had saved the world, Bless you Harry for doing so, but you can't just snog him anywhere. You should find a decent place to snog each other you know." sounding a bit like Hermione. Harry was quite annoyed by the fact that the whole school was watching and that most of the girls were giggling and the boys were starting to cheer Harry. Harry then grabbed Ginny's hand and went out to the school grounds. As they found a nice shade under a tree near the forbidden lake, they lay down with Harry's arm around Ginny who was already curled up and was hugging Ginny. As the moments flew by he was glancing at the watch the Wesley's gave to him for his Seventeenth birthday. It was around 11 o'clock before they both stood up and headed for the castle. As they reached the Great Hall it had familiar faces to greet them, though none of them appeared as happy to see them as Hermione and Ron. They were seating at their usual seat near the front of the Gryffindor table, which was mixed with students and guests alike. They had made it through the swarm of people who want to hear the story from the horse's mouth. Then Ron blasted at Harry and said "What the bloody-hell are you trying to do to my sister? Make her a…" Hermione cut him off so that Ron's choice of words was at a loss. "Well? Was it true then that you snogged Ginny while floating upside down?" asked Hermione. But Ginny was the one to answer the question. "No I was the one who used Levicorpus on Harry and I attacked him." Ginny said these words while smiling. Harry met Ron's eye and was trying to reason with him then Ginny interrupted yet again. "It wasn't his fault; I was the one who snogged him. Well at least Harry is a better kisser than you." she said firmly and left the three of them dumbfounded.

Chapter 2

The New Found Glory

As they were making their way through the Hogwarts Express, whilst finding an empty compartment Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found the last compartment in the train to be empty. They took their seats and as soon as they were seated Hermione had placed every countermeasure that they used during their grand expedition for Voldemort's remaining horcruxes, except for the muggle repelling charm. And as soon as they were sure no one could interrupt them, Ron was attacked by Hermione finding a place on top of Ron while they were kissing; then, at the same time Harry and Ginny too were kissing. Harry could feel that the room itself was being heated by the two couples passion for their counterparts, which have resumed their position and lifted their charms. Then they were silent for a while, but it was broken when Ginny spoke.

"Where are you staying Harry? I mean for this summer? Haven't you said good-bye to your aunt and uncle? Then where will you go?" said Ginny, and Ron and Hermione's face was also meaning the same question.

"Maybe I'll go back to Privet Drive. It may sound weird but I want to thank them properly for letting me into their house." Harry said "And I will go back to the burrow for the rest of the summer. I asked McGonnagall about our education status. She said that we can attend with this lot. Well I dunno about you but I'll want to learn what I should have learned this year" he added.

"Really? Is that true Harry? Oh! That's delightful! I can't wait to get back to where we left of at school!" said Hermione who seemed can't wait to return back to Hogwarts. This thought had only sank in as Hermione kept looking at her books, that he was going to be able to return to what he called home. He was going back to Hogwarts and he was to learn spells and charms that will help him in what he wanted for a career. "Hermione, I'm pretty sure your already know what is to be taught to us at Hogwarts. I was planning to stay home and practice what you can teach Me." said Ron pointing at Hermione who was flush red and was giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly the Hogwarts Express jerked and started to slow, Ron went out to check then a few moments later had comeback pale looking, then he spoke but they barely missed what he said. "Dementors and Death Eaters are attacking the train." Then the four of them darted out of the compartment and darted to what seemed to be a hole in the train and saw a dozen dementors approach students. Then the air was filled with people casting curses and charms. All four of them managed to cast a shield charm and send patronuses to tend to the students, then looking over to the other part of the whole they saw Death Eaters being fought back by what seemed to be the rest of the D.A. and was winning. The arrival of the four even sent more of the Death Eaters fleeing and Disapparating. _Stupefy!_ yelled Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Their spells hit two of the fleeing Death Eaters and fell on four of the others and they all fell on their backs. Then they heard another _crack_ they were all pointing their wands to the person who apparated "Wait! Its me said Kingsley!" said the man who apparated and was now attending to those hit by a Bat-Bogey Hex. Then Harry asked Kingsley. "If you are Kingsley then what did Dumbledore say when Fudge was about to arrest him?" asked Harry quickly, then as if Kingsley was a robot he answered only a few seconds after being asked. "He said that we are in a delirious state that he would come quietly." Kingsley said it with firm and strong voice. Then Harry said. "Right. Well then where's the rest of the Order." He then asked. Kingsley did not answer, he apparently hadn't heard what he said and was tending to Dean Thomas who seemed to have sliced of a bit of his elbow. Then when Kingsley had stood up and looked at everyone Harry quickly asked "Where's the rest of the Order?" "Attending to Hogwarts' security." said Kingsley. "And I must be going. Keep safe Harry" then with a loud _crack_ he vanished. They were left to attend to those who were injured and were unconscious. Then most of the D.A. was over come with a sense of pride because of the fact that they overpowered a dozen Death Eaters all by themselves, they had a new found glory. As the train was about to reach Kings Cross Station, Harry sat upright and told his three companions. "Ron, if you hadn't come back well I'd be under the lake along with Gryffindor's Sword." Looking at Hermione he said "Hermione, if you hadn't come to check on me in Bagshot's house I'd have been Nagini's dinner that night." Then he looked at Ginny and spoke. "And to you Ginny if you hadn't come popping into my mind, I'd surely have come back from my mission and forget all about it."

Chapter 3

Back for a Thanks

As they arrived in platform 9 ¾ they were greeted by a now less uptight Percy, a worried Mrs. Weasley and a joking George throwing a dungbomb at Harry. As they gave hearty hello's and lovely how-do-you-do's, they saw Hermione's parents whom she had rushed to immediately and gave both a warm hug, then, she dragged a confused Ron in front of them and she nudged him to give a shy hello, With ears flushing scarlet. Now they were properly introduced Hermione's parents were shocked to know that their daughter has a boyfriend of which they did not know, but seemed to be pleased with Ron's personality. Then with a last smooth kiss on the lips the Grangers have left leaving the Weasleys and Harry outside the dark and cold Kings Cross Stations. Then after saying their goodbyes and thanks to Harry, they got into the car which the ministry has provided, one-by-one they have gone. Then as Ron and Ginny were the last to get on the car, Ron tilt his head as if giving him approval to kiss Ginny but was too late as they were already kissing. They heard commotion inside the car and what seemed to be Percy trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down. Then their lips parted and the butterflies in Harry's stomach multiplied as if they were a swarm in there. Then Ginny leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "Harry, I'll be expecting you inside my room in a week's time and you'll be wearing what I'll send you three days from now ok?" then she took of with Harry's senses as she kissed him again and got inside the car. Then Ron with a dumbfounded reaction on his face asked Harry. "When are you going to visit mate?"

"I'll be there the day after next week ok? And make sure Hermione will be there ok?" said Harry. "Ok mate I'll try." said Ron shaking Harry's hand. Then he too had gotten in the car then it left.

He now fixed his mind on the soft furry patch on the front of number four, and then he was sucked into a familiar vacuum of darkness.

Then he found himself in front of the house that he had one wanted to leave forever, yet, he was back there again. And know he was knocking on the door and thinking to himself _why am I knocking? I am already a part of this house _then the door swung open and a muscular blonde man was standing before him.

"Harry! Why are you here? Blimey I thought you would really never come back!" "Dad! Mum! It's Harry he's back!" he yelled through the hallway. Then Harry covered Dudley's mouth then spoke quietly. "What are you trying to do? Get me chucked in the garbage bin? Well they could do it even if they tried. But have you spare change? I'm just dropping by for a little help and to properly for keeping me safe." He was not sure if his cousin believed what he just said but surely enough Dudley and Harry crept upstairs to his old room. He saw that most of his possessions were still there and they did not throw them away. Now as Harry was looking for some of his books to bring with him, Dudley asked him "Why are you back? Does it mean that the Lord Voldy-thingy is dead?"

The mere question itself bewildered Harry's mind but the fact that it came out from Dudley is astronomical. Then he said "Yeah he's dead, for good." Then he resumed on what he was doing. Dudley left the room coming back clutching what seemed to be a jar full of muggle money. Then he gave it to Harry who was stuffing his books back into his trunk and was performing a Light-Weight Charm on the trunk. Then he took the jar that Dudley was giving him and said. "What changed you? And by the way thanks a lot for these." Then Dudley just left the room and down the stairs. As Harry entered the sitting room, Uncle Vernon dropped his food and Aunt Petunia gave a shriek at Harry.

"What the bloody devil are you doing here boy?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. Then as Harry was about to answer Dudley cut before him. "He's here to say thanks properly." Then Harry just gave a nod to Uncle Vernon then he said "Um thanks for letting me stay here over the summer. I'll just be staying here for a week and you'll probably never see me again." He did not wait for their answer he just went out of the room, up back to his old room. The few days he was there was quite dull, but the mere fact that they were actually treating him as an equal to them made the difference. During his third day there, Errol came by with a package with a note; which landed neatly on Harry's lap during breakfast. Then he ripped open the package and saw what seemed to be a G-String. He quickly read the note and it said

"This is my present to you! When you come by next week make sure you are wearing it, or else i wont talk to you the whole summer. Cant wait to see you! Love you lots, Ginny" Then he grudgingly took the package and went back to his room and placed it inside his trunk. The days gone by and he was dreading how he would look when he wore what Ginny had bought him. Then on his last day there was a shocking surprise awaiting for him in the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sprang from nowhere and said

"Surprise! We know that we've treated you like dirt your whole life, but we are greatful to have you and because you saved Diddykins." There was a lot of food and drinks waiting for him. He could have never imagined that they were capable of treating him as such and was really surprised. Then as night loomed closer he took a glass full and proposed a toast. "To the Dursleys! If you hadn't treated me like this i would have gone straight to Voldemort's clutches!" Then as he stowed all his possesions inside his trunk, he brought it down stairs and said thanks again to the Dursleys. Then he went out and even said goodbye to number four and went on. As he was making his way passing number three and number two he heard a faint _pop_. He quickly drew his wand and pointed at where he heard the pop. Then a flash of green light missed his nose a mere few inches and he turned. As he turned he sent two Stunning Spells in the direction which the green flash came from and heard a body landing on trash bins. Then he heard muggles waking due to the loud crash in the alley. Then with a quick _pop_ Harry himself disapparated from Privet Drive.

Chapter 4

The New Room

As Harry found himself in the gnome-filled garden of the Weasleys, as he made his way through it he was seen by his love through the kitchen window. Then as he was about to open the door he heard something.

_Pssst. Over here._ He who knew that hearing voices isn't normal still followed the voice and found himself standing in-front of the Weasleys garage. Then he opened the door and was clutching his wand in the other hand.

_Lumos_ he said under his breath and he went further inside, then with out warning he was jumped from the back and almost stunned what had jumped at him. But luckily he stopped to look what or who it was that jumped at her; much to his surprise it was Ginny.

"What spell were you thinking of using eh?" Ginny asked him. Harry answered "I was thinking of a spell that would make the victim kiss the cas…" but he was cut off because Ginny was on top of him and was kissing him. He was also kissing her back and he was using his tongue, much to his surprise she too was using her tongue and hers met his and they danced. They were intertwined in a blissful scene but it was broken as the garage door flew open.

"Oh! Hi Harry! What are you doing in our lying there? You should have apparated inside the house; it would have much been easier you know." said Percy. Then as stood up and he spun around he saw that Ginny had quickly gone and left no traces of herself behind. He then went back to the Burrow with Percy, whom as soon as they reached the door shouted

"Harry is here mum! He just arrived! Found him inside the garage." This announcement made all of the people inside the dinning room stand and go for the hall then as soon as Harry opened the door he was flung confetti, balloons and hugs and pats from everyone in the room. Then they all yelled. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Then it struck him that it was forgindeed July and he had forgotten the date as they was journeying across the country.

"Thanks everyone, but I offer this toast to those whom had fallen, but are not forgotten. To Fred, Tonks, and Lupin. Who have fought well and died as heroes." He then heard all of the people in the room say their names before taking a sip from their goblets. Then as they all sat down for dinner Harry found a chair between Ginny and Ron, then as soon as he got his felt a hand under the table that was feeling his crotch.

"What the bloody hell were you doing apparating inside our garage? You should have just apparated inside you know. Oh! And here's your present by the way." Ron handing Harry's present. He looked beside Ron and saw Hermione, or what seemed to be her because her hair was sleek and shiny. Then she spoke to Harry.

"You like it?" said Hermione who was brushing it and was projecting it like a crown. "I never expected that you would do that to your hair. Did Ron put you up to it?" asked Harry who was already taking a slice of smoked turkey. "No I didn't tell her to fix her hair. I just said that it looked good on her, then minutes later she was looking like that. And it is beautiful mind you." He added. After dinner most of the Order got up and went outside then went back to their homes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got up too and went upstairs due to Mrs. Weasley looking a bit pale. Then yawning, Percy followed and bid Harry happy birthday and went to his room. Then the four of them were left to tend to the dishes. As they were clearing the table Ron and Hermione volunteered to wash the table then quickly dashed to the sink, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the dinning room. Ginny was picking up the plates by hand but was stopped by Harry, taking her by hand and went to the door leading to the stairs; as they were to go up, Harry made the plates, spoon and forks stack themselves with a flick of his wand and sent them floating to the sink. And they made their way to what seemed to be a new room in the house. Then as they entered it was a plush green matching Harry's eyes and there was a large four-poster in the center filled with stuffed animals. Then Harry was pushed on to the bed making him lie flat on his back on the bed, he then looked at Ginny who was locking the door and was starting to unbutton her blouse.

"Wha… what are you doing Ginny?" his voice weakening then as she reached him her whole blouse was off of her and was wearing a bra which spelled out Harry Potter. She turned her back to Harry and started to lean away from him making her skirt pull up and make her panties visible. Then she took them off slowly, which made Harry's pants tighten; then he saw what spelled out was here too with and arrow pointing to her ass. Then she turned around again looking at Harry straight at his eyes, which was piercing him. Then he saw that there was yet a gain a set of words in front of her panties and it said.

"Was here" with and arrow pointing to her sweet pussy. Then as stringing together the set of words that lay on her undies and said "Harry Potter… Was here… And here. Wait Ginny I haven't even touched you and your wearing that." He said smiling. As Ginny was about to answer back Harry asked her "You've been wearing that at school?" Ginny answered with a nod.

"So that's why the girls were giggling when I had my arms around you." He said looking back at when they shared each others time in the school. Without warning she started to grind her hips and was now moving closer and closer to Harry. Now, his pants were so tight that Ginny had to remove them with her wand. Then she let Harry take off the strap that was holding her bra and turned her back still holding it pressed on her. Then she turned and dropped it while holding a fake surprised face, then she smiled at Harry and she sat on top of him and was grinding her crotch against his manhood and said.

"Would you like me to stroke your _long _and _hard _dick?" then she purred after saying it. He gave a quick nod, just like a little boy wanting his new video game. Then she flicked her wand again and his boxers were off, exposing Harry's throbbing dick. Then at a moments notice Ginny was starting to hold Harry's dick which sent chills down his spine then he let out a loud moan, but it wasn't heard because their was a loud shriek coming from downstairs. Then Ginny and Harry got dressed and went down o investigate, as they were about to reach the living room they heard Ron arguing with Percy.

"Why the bloody hell are you still up then?" Ron asked Percy shaking. Then as they entered the room they saw Hermione wrapped in a blanket and seemed that there was nothing else underneath it, and Ron was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Well I'm sorry that I have interrupted what you were doing but it seems that you my little brother should be doing these kinds of things inside YOUR own bedroom, not in the living room ok?" then Percy turned to Hermione and said "and you, you should know this is wrong. You should have told Ron to head up in to his room and wait for you there. And I'm sorry to have broken up what you two have been doing. Good Night." Then heading back up top his room; all four of then didn't make a sound till they heard Percy shut the door and Harry spoke first.

"Why the hell would you want to do it here Hermione? You could have stopped Ron!" telling Hermione, but then as he was about to ask Ron, Hermione cut him and said "It wasn't _his _fault. It was all me, I was feeling kind of – um – _horny_." After finishing the sentence, it occurred to Harry that Ginny and Ron were both smirking at Hermione. As Hermione was explaining this to Harry, it seemed that Hermione forgot to hold on to the blanket and it dropped and revealed what it was hiding previously.

Hermione's breasts were round and pushed up, and it had a smooth glow around it. And her nipples were a bit small but were pink and were perfect. She was clean and it seems that she had not grown any pubic hair. And her pussy was still tight looking as if it wasn't yet penetrated.

She only noticed it when Ron took up the blanket from the floor and covered her with it, then she flushed scarlet in the cheeks and she went up with Ron. Then there was silence between the remaining people in the living room. As they sat down in the living room Harry placed his hand over Ginny and as she was caressing her, she said to him.

"Well, at least it wasn't us? I was going to try to get you in here too you know." Then she kissed her and bode him good night. Then stood up and got back inside her room, leaving Harry all alone. After a few minutes he passed out.

Chapter 5

First Time

As Harry woke next morning, he found that he was already surrounded by people who were doing house chores and Hermione was the first to notice him awake and whispered in his ear.

"Please don't tell anyone about last night, okay?" Then she continued doing her chores with the use of her wand. Harry stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a toast but as he was opening the door Ginny called him.

"Hey, Harry over here!" she said creeping back to her room and surely enough Harry followed her inside and found a tray filled with breakfast and was being held up by Ginny, who was wearing a maid outfit that highlighted her physical aspects. Then she spoke again. "Welcome back master Harry! Would you like coffee, tea, or milk?"

"What the bloody are you doing?" he retorted at her. Staring at her with a sense of lust as he saw that she wasn't wearing any undies. "Don't you like it Master Harry?" she said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, no, no, no that's not what I meant." Looking at her and taking a step closer and holding her chin up high and looking straight into her eyes and said "You are the most beautiful maid I have ever seen. How can I not like what you did for me?" Then Ginny gathered herself and smiled at Harry. Then Harry sat down on the bed and Ginny followed and sat on Harry's side. She whipped up a breakfast table with the use of her wand and Harry was forced to lay a back a bit. Then she placed all the plates on the table and made the tray she was holding go away. Much to Harry's surprise when he took the spoon to taste the soup, his hand was hit by Ginny then said to him "No master. Let me do it." Then she took the spoon and started feeding Harry, whom was enjoying it. Then this repeated with the main course and dessert. Then as Ginny was clearing the table Harry took advantage and went on top of Ginny and was holding both of her hands away from the other. Then as he was staring at her and thinking of kissing her she said to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that Master Harry? If this you want I will not complain. If you want to have my body then you can do what ever you want." Then she was smiling at Harry because she was feeling her dick getting hard. Then he kissed her and she too kissed him back. Then he let go of her hands because they made their way under the maid clothes and was caressing her breasts. It was his first time to hold and caress a breast then as he was about to undress her, the door flew open and they were caught.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Who caught Harry and Ginny? Well you'll find out soon enough, maybe in a few days and please R&R so that I'll improve okay? Thanks.


End file.
